Athletic flooring systems have become very sophisticated in the last quarter of the twentieth century. Athletic floors are being installed in some instances in venues where there is not adequate environmental controls to maintain the desired low levels of humidity necessary for maintaining stability in these sophisticated athletic flooring systems. Heretofore, if an attempt has been made to install an athletic flooring system in a venue that is not adequately environmentally controlled, a system of expensive and unreliable "fixed" flooring structures and large subfloor air circulation systems have been employed, sometimes successfully.